Just one dance
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: Suyin just wanted to dance with her sister like they used to when they were young and carefree. She just wanted to have her big sister again. She was tried of being without her.


**_Thank you so much LOK for an amazing show! For amazing characters! Thank you for giving me a family when I needed it the most! You will live through us the fans! We love you! _**

* * *

><p>"Alright, you need to do something for me Linny..." Suyin smiled at her sister who was holding a vegetarian kabob with a frown on her face. "Stop pouting it makes you look funny, this isn't a time for you to be all gloomy." Right when those words reached the older woman's ear she rolled her eyes and looked around for a place to throw away the food in her hand. Her sister only laughed and walked up to her and reached out taking the stick and throwing it away in a near by bin.<p>

"You look amazing Lin, never thought you would actually get out of that uniform of yours and dress up, not even that, you got your hair all fixed up too." She playfully started to play with Lin's hair, admiring the new look. A moment or so more of her fingers twirling strand after strand she was slapped away by an annoyed Lin.

"Stop it Suyin, of course I would dress up, it is a wedding after all and I didn't want to be rude and show up in my armor. However you did little to change your appearance so as a matter of fact you have no room to talk." Lin rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. Suyin only laughed and shook her hair wrapping her arms around her sister, giving a quick kiss to her cheek. A disgusted groan was heard from the older woman and she felt pressure on her shoulders as her sister tried to push her away. "Oh stop it you, loosen up and have fun. Have a drink, they are amazing and just what you need."

That was all Lin needed to take in to account the faint blush on Su's cheeks and the smell of fire whiskey on her breath. It took all her patience not to slap her upside the head and drag her off the island and take her home, but Su needed to learn her lesson. For all she knew her sister was good at holding down her liquor and wouldn't be a problem, but that was a far away hope.

"Su, you're a bit drunk go sit down with your husband and try not to make a scene." With a few more tugs Lin was able to get Su to unwrap herself from her torso and started to lead her towards the table. However Suyin was not going to have that and she spun around far to quickly for someone who had a bit too much to drink.

"Dance with me Lin! Oh please, dance with me like we used to when we were little and when we never caught! It will be so much fun! Just one dance!" Suyin practically cried lunging toward Lin and wrapping her arms painfully around her neck.

The Chief almost fell on her rear with the force that her younger sister attacked her with, but as soon as she regained her balance she reached up to get Suyin's arms off her, but to no avail. That moment reminded her of when she was a child and Suyin would throw little fits when she didn't get what she wanted, she would become as stubborn as a rock not talking for days until Lin cracked under the pressure and reluctantly granted her sister's wish. This was going to be one of those times.

"If I dance with you, will you let me go?" Her voice was soft, but had the authoritative tone that she used when ordering her squad.

She felt Su smile in triumph against her neck and then she nodded her head, pulling away and taking Lin's hand. After a few choice words she was dragged towards the dance floor where quite a few people were having fun. Luckily she didn't have to face the embarrassment of being the only two dancing, but she still didn't want to do it.

The music, changed to something very upbeat and the younger guests ran towards the floor some yelling that this was their favorite song, while the older guests just went along with the unknown music, moving to the fast beat. Suyin couldn't control her self and immediately ran towards the dance floor dropping her sister's hands.

Lin rolled her eyes, however she was letting a smile appear on her lips. When she found Su she had to bite her lip from laughing to hard. It wasn't that her sister was dancing horribly, no that was not the case, her moves were fluid and in time to the beat. It was the way she was trying to get Lin to join in on the fun.

Her face would turn to a sly smirk then to a small pout begging her older sister to join. She would stretch out her arms like a small child reaching out for their favorite toy and she would open and close her fists. Lin gave up and she laughed shaking her head and walked up to her little sister.

She took her hand and Suyin didn't even hesitate to spin her sister, she brought her back and Lin did the sane to Su. They both laughed moving to the beat, their hips swaying in unison. Hands always intertwined. They would step back with their hands stretched out in front of them then they would pull each other together to have their arms stretched out to the sides. They spun together and in both their minds they were having fun. Both so very happy that they had each other again.

They dance for far longer than they intended and during that time Lin not once stopped smiling, not once did she stop moving always dancing, swaying to the beat with her sister hand in hand. Suyin laughed when she would be spun by her sister and the same went for Lin.

When they finally finished both were breathing hard. A faint blush spreading on their cheeks. Arms locked together, they walked off the dance floor, heading for the table that seated their family. Laughing they sat down and Suyin rested her head on Lin's shoulder and closed her eyes a smile still on her lips. "I'm so happy that we could figure everything out! I missed this more than I would care to admit." She laughed and tears were starting to swell on the bottom of her eyes. Lin looked down at the younger woman and a sympathetic smile grew on her own lips.

"I know how you feel, it's good to know that I have a family again after being alone for so long." She moved to kiss the top of Su's head and they both sat there together basking in the shear perfection of the moment.

_Somewhere, in an old abandoned swap stood an old woman with misty eyes and smile on her face. Her feet planted firmly on the ground. _

_"That's my girls!" _


End file.
